


翻译-without chains (you keep me) (Chinese Translation)

by ClaireQiu



Category: Person of Interest (TV)
Genre: Angst, F/F, Humor, Shoot Week 2015, post-Samaritan
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-21
Updated: 2015-08-21
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:28:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,804
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25330906
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ClaireQiu/pseuds/ClaireQiu
Summary: 她要杀了Reese。呃，或许不会“杀”了他，因为他在任务的时候偶尔还是有那么点用，在卧底这些破事的时候也很有一手。但她一定会废了他的膝盖，因为他这次似乎高兴过了头。这是工作，除非涉及到食物、或者干倒了敌方什么人，那么工作和高兴两个字就应该完全不搭边。或许工作里还有些其他可以值得高兴的地方——飞车、抢银行、干翻一群敌人后在迈阿密的一家酒吧里喝渴口的鸡尾酒之类——但这个，现在的这个绝对不属于其中之一。Root在抚摸着他那天杀的手，而他似乎高兴过了头。
Relationships: Root | Samantha Groves/Sameen Shaw
Kudos: 4





	翻译-without chains (you keep me) (Chinese Translation)

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [without chains (you keep me)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4571751) by [madasaboxofcats](https://archiveofourown.org/users/madasaboxofcats/pseuds/madasaboxofcats). 



> This translation work is authorized by its original author.  
> 与 eason_sim 共同翻译

“冲the Machine发火么，Sameen？真的？”

是Root，真他妈好极了。

Shaw从挂着的黑色沙袋面前后退了一步，眼睛危险地眯成了一条线。这东西是不久前她让Reese帮忙装的。她被迫呆在这里，而若不让她开枪打人的话，至少得允许她打点其他东西。

Harold从地铁车厢里走了出来，从一只耳朵里拿出了一个粉红色的耳机。

他真能作。

“Shaw女士一直在对我们最近的任务表示抗议，声音还不小。”

地铁站里回荡着《Know Your Enemy》有力的节拍，其实，声音根本就不算大。

“Finch，”她狠狠地瞪了他一眼，用力砸着沙包以表强调，“又，罚，了，我，冷，板，凳。”

Root拍下帽子上的雪，阔步朝Shaw走了过来。她最后停在了沙包面前，看神情似乎觉得有些好笑。

“Shaw女士，容我提醒你一下，你上次出任务的时候身份是一个郊区主妇，但最后你绑架了好几个女人。”

她耸耸肩。

“她们大可以自己离开。”

“你拿枪指着她们。”

“那又怎样，她们还是可以走。”

她又不是要开枪射她们，或许不会。

“尽管如此，这次的任务或许更是Groves小姐的专长。”

Shaw尽量不让自己去看Root现在的神情，因为她可以肯定那女人现在正在傻笑。Root每在有人对她好的时候都会笑成那个样子，而在Shaw看来，人不应该笑那么多，这样一点都不健康。

“我还是不明白她为什么不能做他的律师。”她咕哝了声，然后又冲着沙包打了几拳。

沙包随着她的用力朝前荡了一荡，几乎砸在了Root脸上。或许，她或许打得稍重了些，但这根本就不是她关心的内容。Root一定要站那么近，砸到也纯属活该。

“Sameen，你是嫉妒了？”

Root前倾了些，直接跨入了Shaw的私人距离内。Shaw立刻觉得自己的脖子上都爬满了Root的媚眼，让她忍不住翻了个白眼。

“我是在为Reese鸣不平，他都已经在监狱里了，我还真不明白为什么还要再给他找罪受。”

Harold关掉了音乐。

“Sam，如果你也想要一个夫妻探视的话，”Root的鼻息擦着她的耳朵飘了过去，“你只需要说一句就好。”

Harold尴尬地动了动，像是也不知道该如何应对Root这该死的调情。

“Groves女士，借一步说话？”他朝地铁车示意了一下。Root跟了过去，在低头进去之前回头对她咧嘴一笑，然后才加入了Harold和他一起讨论天知道的什么东西。

Shaw又挥出了一拳。

沙包在空中来来回回荡了好一会儿。

\---

壮烈牺牲但最终又没能真正“牺牲”才是真的烦人透顶。

这并不是说Shaw想死，她有好多理由证明活着更好（比如说现在那只正趴在她大腿上的狗）。但死而复生才是最麻烦的事，比如，被迫做内勤。

其实这也没什么，她可能确实还没从三处枪伤以及三个月的肉体和精神折磨中恢复过来，但她依然能开枪打人，虽可能不如以往，但至少比她失踪后一直临时代班的Fusco要好太多。

她已经回来三周了，但却只出过一个任务。 _一个_ 。能称为任务都已经算是在贴金了，因为她除了一个六个小时的监视之外什么都没干，期间Root还跟对沉默过敏一样一直抱怨个不停。Shaw不对沉默过敏，她他妈的爱死沉默了。特别那时还是凌晨三点，她正忙着盯住目标，满心期待着他能做点事让她能出去将他暴打一顿。

但在那次“任务”里，是Root做了“暴打一顿”的工作，而她在车里干等。

她依然不明白自己是为何答应的。

但其实她明白。她答应的原因是Root。Root用她那双忧伤又带着水汽的眼睛盯着她，就像有谁刚杀了只小狗一样，然后静静地对她说：“Sameen，我只是不想看到你再受伤而已。”没有调情，也没有影射什么。Shaw于是只能哼了一声作为回应，将自己用力砸在副座的靠背上，然后用尽全力才没让自己对Root那愚蠢又麻烦的关心表示出明显不满。

这大约是她第一次将别人的想法置于她想开枪打人的愿望之上，而到今天她都还在后悔。但她又觉得这次让给Root或许也还好，其原因可能和Root回到车里时的样子有那么一点点关系——她冲她微笑了一下，然后说了“谢谢”。而在Shaw回来后的那么多天里，她第一次看起来没那么疲惫。

（但她让Root发誓不告诉其他人这个。她才没有像只小猫一样缩在车里。就Reese和Finch所知，她才是那个废掉号码膝盖的人，Root只是帮她把人塞进了车里。）

所以，她就只出过一次任务，那任务还跟脱脂牛奶一样没味，她什么都没干。而现在，她被困在蝙蝠洞里出不去。她觉得自己活生生得被烦脱了一层皮。

她拍了拍Bear的头，环视了一遍地铁站。她的旧公寓现在估计都已经没了——她的房东估计不太会信“我中了枪还被一群为人工智能工作妄想统治世界的神经病绑架”的故事，她确定即便自己回去了，那公寓也一定住着其他人了。

她希望有人记得取回了她的枪。他们至少拿了点她的东西过来——她觉得负责打包的那个一定是Reese。因为除了基本用具之外，里面还有七八支她从梅西百货顺回来的眼线笔，而Root一定会知道一个女人不会同时用到七八支眼线笔。而且如果是Root打包的话，她一定会把她的内衣柜翻个遍，特地挑出那些特别性感的。但他们给她的那些内衣大体都十分实用——三角裤和平角裤——而不是她放在衣柜后面的那些布满蕾丝的东西。所以，肯定是Reese。

这不是说地铁站里不好，她住过更差的地方。她受不了的是在她“恢复”期间（鬼知道这是什么意思）其他人那时不时就来关心的样子，做的事还都十分具有建设性。（她才是医生，难道不应该是她才有权利决定她适合做什么不适合做什么吗？）

他们是一副含嘴里怕化了捧手里怕摔了的态度，而Shaw希望这日子尽早结束。因着一些其他人认为可能的危险而烂在不见天日的地下并不是她的作风。这不是第一次出现这种状况，但Shaw还记得上次并没有持续多久。

她也理解他们对她的“死”有些后怕。她理解，可以理解一点点。她觉得或许不是所有人都认同她那个“这样去死简直酷毙了”的观点。

（但其实这样真的酷毙了，真的。这简直就是动作电影的经典英雄桥段。吻了女孩、救了队友、干翻了坏人，然后再以十分有型的慢动作特效什么的中枪倒地。真他妈的酷毙了。）

没人提到过她失踪后的事。Fusco看到她时给了她一个大大的拥抱（其实这完全没必要，而且她也真的不知道该怎么回应别人的拥抱，因为她确定粗暴的推开别人似乎并不是一个可选项）；Finch就是Finch那个样子；Reese说了句什么“Shaw，当时真挺糟糕的”然后朝Root的方向点头示意了一下。那时的Root正在和Finch捣鼓着什么电脑的东西，她并没有说什么话，但有时，她看Shaw的目光就像在看个幽灵，似乎完全不相信她在这里一样。

这实在太令人不安了。

所以他们因着她中枪又“死了”的事有些后怕，她理解，她真的理解。但她又没真的死，她还活着，基本也还算健康，只是无聊得想死。所以当Finch以Root更擅长于卧底调情之类的理由罚她冷板凳时，她真的很恼火。

（即便Root确实擅长这个。）

但如果她真死了的话，她便不必处理这些破事了。

还有件她不必处理的事——Root。天杀的Root还有那个愚蠢至极的吻。

Root没有提及过这事，但她 _绝对_ 会提。她已经把她的调情表向上拨了上千个百分点，现在都已经接近于淫秽的地步。所以，她迟早便会把“嘿，Sameen，还记得你吻我的那次吗？”或之类的什么东西提上议程。

Root根本就不可能不提，这是她从Shaw身上真正得到些什么东西的绝佳机会。在这些事上她永远不可能停下不谈——Root一定会想尽一切办法来围堵她，和她谈那个证券交易所的鲁莽举动。

每当她和Root共处一室时，她都暗暗地做好了准备。

Root快提起来了，她知道快了。从小讽刺到某些话题，然后再是些翻来覆去的尝试，Shaw觉得她应该会一次次推脱掉，但话说回来，她也可能不会，因为——哦管他的，人生只有一次而Root在床上真他妈的太棒了。

但她现在不想谈论这个话题，她永远都不要谈论这个话题。她情愿自己纠结。

但她不可能不谈，因为见鬼的Root一定会提起，迟早的事，不会太久。而且还一定会连带着一些关于“感情”的话题，Shaw生来就不擅长于感情这类事，所以这些事她宁愿一起避免。

光荣牺牲？这结局和她想象的一点都不同。

\---

她要杀了Reese。

呃，或许不会“杀”了他，因为他在任务的时候偶尔还是有那么点用，在卧底这些破事的时候也很有一手。但她一定会废了他的膝盖，因为他这次似乎高兴过了头。这是工作，除非涉及到食物、或者干倒了敌方什么人，那么工作和高兴两个字就应该完全不搭边。

或许工作里还有些其他可以值得高兴的地方——飞车、抢银行、干翻一群敌人后在迈阿密的一家酒吧里喝渴口的鸡尾酒之类——但这个，现在的这个绝对不属于其中之一。

Root在抚摸着他那天杀的手，而他似乎高兴过了头。

Shaw狠狠地瞪着监视器。

监狱的探视房里充斥着其他的许多人和各自的探访者——女人、小孩、穿着囚服的男人。他们的号码正坐在一个女人对面，那女人的眼影重得简直就是Shaw平生所见的极致。这很能说明问题，因为她在化妆柜台的时候，可是将各类绝望主妇都看了个遍。

Finch不知道他是受害者还是行凶者（她觉得是个行凶者，但她觉得大多数人都有着可能被杀的原因），Reese正在收集信息。星期五的时候会有“家庭探视”，而据说在那个夫妻探视房的拖车里会有事发生。重要的是，拖车里没有摄像头。

Shaw觉得让一群罪犯呆在一个没有监控的房间里的主意本来就很傻，但……没人有心来咨询她。

John上周多此一举地找“室友”闲聊了一个案子，而从他告诉Fusco的话来看，号码估计和贩毒有关。他要去见一个叫Pinky的男人，以明确一次大型毒品交易的细节，然后他要在拖车安排一次和他妻子的会面（Shaw觉得估计就是那个眼影女士）。John不清楚那个男人具体要怎么做，但不管是什么，其结果都不太会是和平分赃，而是一颗正中脑门的子弹。

所以Root正带着一只婚戒在监狱里晃来荡去，用尽全力地说服狱警她和Reese需要点独处时间，毕竟，噢，她要去塔尔莎照顾她那生病的母亲了。而不管Shaw有多么不愿意承认，这都确实是一个不错的计划。他们会装一会儿情侣，让狱警同意他们的约炮申请，然后便可以在事情发生前去夫妻探视房里装好各种监听监视器。

计划不错，但Root似乎投入过了头（说真的，那么多手拉手的戏码真的有必要吗？），而John则是一副得意洋洋的表情。他绝对知道她在听在看，也绝对知道她会恼火。

她恼火是因为工作是个严肃的事，但他们却明显没有严肃对待它。

她才不会因为嫉妒这种愚蠢至极的理由而恼火。

Shaw才不会嫉妒，更不会因为天杀的Root而嫉妒。

狱警挺着他300磅的脂肪的肚子款款走了进来，然后提高了声音：“探视结束了。”他转头看着John和Root，“Locklear先生，请跟我来，你的申请批准了，我需要你来我办公室填一点材料。”

Root点点头，然后朝Reese抛了个媚眼，“亲爱的，明天见咯。”

这都不是一个货真价实的媚眼。这是Root式的半真半假的媚眼——她会挤一挤她的半边脸、闭上一只眼睛，然后便是一副自得的样子，就像刚达成了什么丰功伟绩一般。Shaw已收过太多Root的这种媚眼，以至于她在屏幕前都反射性地翻了个白眼，就跟巴甫洛夫的狗一样。

金属椅和水泥地发出了响亮的摩擦声，犯人们和探视者们一一地道别。

Shaw抬脚翘上了Finch的桌子，她的腹部只有那么一点点疼，所以她觉得这能算得上是进步。或许Finch会放宽些限制，或许会让她去审问那个妻子，看看她都知道些什么。

她将视线落回到监视器上，正看到Root抓着Reese那愚蠢的黄色囚服将他渐渐拉低。他们在亲吻——缓慢、倦怠、毫无必要。Shaw真的不需要再看下去，但她无法让自己移开视线。

当他们分开时，Reese抬眼看向了一个摄像头，接着不怀好意地笑了。

她要杀了他。

几分钟后，耳机里传来了另一个声音：“Sameen，只是逢场作戏而已。”

她也要杀了Root。

\---

Shaw差点被苏打水呛到。

“你要穿这个？”

Root身穿一件黑色贴身短裙，性感至极。她像一阵风刮过Shaw坐着的车厢，向武器库走去。Shaw搞不懂她还能把枪藏在哪里，但她决定还是不要细想了。

“看到喜欢的了吗，Sameen？”

Shaw沉下脸，把视线从Root的短裙边缘移开。人类不应该有这么长的腿。它们就像该死的长颈鹿的腿一样，但是却充满诱惑。

“Root，你是去监狱，不是去站街。”

她拿起一支唇膏形状的电击枪，这是Root贡献的个人收藏之一，她把电击枪塞进那个随身携带的、可以称之为手袋的小袋子里，关上了武器柜。她转身迎向Shaw的目光，Shaw赶紧看向别处。

“记得那次你说我很火辣吗？” 这是Root特有的自命不凡又故作低下的语气。Shaw看着她的脸，尽量回答的轻松自如。

“我们都要死了，我觉得不然就给你点甜头吧。”

既不是否定，又不是肯定，但Shaw觉得这可能是个不错的回答。

“这也是你吻我的原因吗？”

Root得意的笑着，Shaw真想一拳揍在她脸上。

并不是说她没有预料到这个问题会出现，只是她此刻真的不知道该怎么应付。

“我不想谈论这个话题。”

“为什么不？在我看来这可是个完美的时机。Harold和John都不在，只有女孩们工作之余聊聊天。”

“我不想谈论这个是因为我本来应该死了的，不需要处理这破事。”

Root没有回话，停了好一会儿。

“你可以再来一次的，如果你想的话。我指亲吻，不是垂死。”

她笑着说，但是笑容下的真诚如炭火一般灼人，让Shaw不得不移开视线，盯着除了Root以外的任何东西。

她不是个蠢货。她知道Root的调情早已不是用来控制她的手段，她把自己摊开在Shaw面前，只等着她来取用。她也想过，干翻Root是什么感觉，或者让Root干翻自己，两人一直干到把身体里的恶魔驱逐出来，得到她们各自想要的东西，自私的自我放纵。

这将是无法抑制的巨焰，灼热，强烈，充满破坏力。

但是Root最后会想要更多，而Shaw无法给予，仅仅是因为这个原因，这就是个非常糟糕的想法。

Root觉得她能搞定她，以为她能搞定她们，可是她错的太离谱了。Shaw知道她应该保证Root不再陷的更深，她会像所有曾经爱过Shaw的人一样遍体鳞伤。Root会因为她而受伤，而这，她无法接受。

她尽量不去想为什么伤害Root令她如此不安，那种感觉像石头一样冰冷的沉在胃里。她还记得曾经发誓要把一颗子弹送进Root身体里的时候，像结束其他那些生命一样了结了她。

她有点想念那种一味想伤害她的单纯日子。

现在，她一边想保护Root免受自己的伤害，另一边却想大骂一句“去他妈的”冲过去再吻她一次。没错，这将会是个灾难，但是起码她们擅长灾难。

“我会好好想想的。”

她没有吻她，但她稍稍展露了一个微笑。从Root脸上惊讶的表情来看，这已经足够了。

Root转过身走向武器柜，鞋跟敲击着车厢的金属地板。Root没有任何机智的回击，Shaw觉得自己胜了一局。

“你知道卧底是怎么回事，Sameen。有时候你得用上你所有的优势。”

她又将一件东西硬塞进手提袋，说真的，这个手提袋那么小，Shaw完全不知道那些东西怎么装进去的。Root回头看着Shaw，比刚才镇定了许多。

“你会在后方做技术支援吗？”

Shaw翻了个白眼，沉下脸。她真的很想去跟踪号码的妻子。这根本就不会是个什么危险的任务，侦查而已。拍点照片，翻翻对方的东西，顶多用枪做点小小的审问。并不太有趣，但是怎么也比坐在这让Finch教她电脑技术要好。他同情她，知道她很无聊，但他好像并没有认识到那些电脑破烂玩意儿只会让她更无聊。

“和Finch一起。还是不让我上阵。”

Root看起来真的有点同情。

“你很快就能回来工作了。我们只是需要确定——”

“Samaritan，我知道。”

这论调她已经听到不想再听。需要确定Samaritan的特工不会在你离开地下铁就立刻枪杀你，Sameen。需要确定Samaritan特工没有在悬赏你的脑袋，Sameen。需要确定我们救你时没有人在跟踪，Sameen.

言语本身听起来安全无害。可是每次从Root嘴里说出来，Shaw能听到的只有她的尖叫，在纽约证券交易所的地下室里回荡。

“我只是想保证你的安全。” Root安静而真诚，Shaw的心口因为对方过度的在意而绷紧。

“我不可能永远待在这，Root。”

她从车厢的窗户望出去，她们曾经在外面的长椅上有过类似的对话，在证券交易所那件事发生之前，Root用手铐调情，那时一切都比现在轻松。

Root跟随着她的目光。“我知道。”她忧伤地轻笑，Shaw不止一次的想，她是什么时候开始变得如此脆弱的。

她问过John一次，他的回答只有一句话，“失去重要的东西时人是会变的。” 她从来没有问过他这句话是指她还是The Machine，不过反正也没什么差别。

现在她觉得也许John指的是她，这就大有问题了。因为她从来都不想要这些，不想要Root如此在乎以至于笑的令人心碎，不想要她站在这里将自己的感情袒露在外、累到不想再用俏皮话和翘起的眉角来掩饰。

“我会尽我所能留在这。”

这是她能给出的最好承诺了，真的。

“但是如果你们遇到危险了，我不会坐在这什么都不干。我绝对不会这样。”

她们谁都没有再说话，Root看着外面的长椅，Shaw努力不让视线落在Root身上。也许她该说些什么，但她不知道究竟该说什么，她不知道该怎样才能把Root眼中的恐惧拿走，怎样才能让自己在她心里不再那么重要。

她不知道从什么时候起事情变得这么艰难。

（其实她知道。事情变得艰难是从她跳上抢来的自行车一路骑到新泽西开始，因为Root为了他们被杀的念头令她胃里难受。事情变得艰难是从她拒绝Tomas的巴塞罗那之邀开始，她宁愿选择为老女人画眉或往不知身份的路人身上喷香水。事情变得艰难是从她变得关心Root、关心小分队、关心任务开始，她至今仍然不懂这一切是怎么发生的。）

她改变了话题，还有工作要做，工作比这些事情要简单的多。

“所以你把摄像头藏在哪里？”

她知道她说对话了，因为Root的眉头展开变成一个得意的笑容。

Root用手抚平她短裙上并不存在的皱褶，Shaw的视线不自觉的跟着她的手往下落。如果她的眼睛在Root的胸部和该死的大长腿上停留太久，好吧，她也只是普通人类而已。

Root走近她，非常近，然而Shaw并不介意，因为她知道怎么应付这样的Root。悲伤忧郁的Root才会令她手足无措。

“你想知道吗？”

Shaw翻了个白眼，这是她应该做的事，这才是她们应该做的事，一个调情，另一个周旋，她终于开始觉得事情没有在她缺席这段时间变得一团糟了。

“在夫妻探视房、探视公寓那什么的。你知道我什么意思。”

Root倾身，在她耳边轻语：“女孩总得试试啊。”

Shaw差点笑出来。她赶紧收住笑声，拉下脸。

\------

嘘声和口哨声从耳机里传来，Shaw咬紧牙。

Root真不应该穿那条愚蠢的性感短裙。

她从监狱里穿过，周围都是些大概一年都没有见过女人、或者这辈子都没有见过像Root这样的女人的囚犯，Shaw真心想把目光不纯洁的囚犯都崩了，或者……只是看着她的也不能活，真的。

Finch坐在他的桌子旁，从监视器里看着Root，Shaw在一旁的月台上和Bear玩球。球从远处的墙上弹回来，Bear的爪子在水泥地上飞掠而过。

“她进去了，Finch？”

上一次Shaw看监视器时，Root正在和安保处的狱警调情，她觉得她不想看到那两个愚蠢的胖狱警盯着Root的那副色鬼样。

Finch在车厢里高声说：“Ms. Groves正被护送往Mr. Reese的牢房，然后他们会一起带到家庭探视房里。”

“有几个摄像头？”

“Ms. Groves带了4个。他们今天会安好，明天晚上我们就能监视Mr. Gutierrez的会面了。我已经通知Fusco警探，他届时会有点事在监狱，他可以在那帮组Mr. Reese, 阻止Pinky的人伤害Mr. Gutierrez，或者反过来。”

Shaw 点头。

狱警打开Reese的牢门，他走出去用一个吻跟Root打招呼。他的狱友们都欢呼起来，Shaw敢肯定她看到Reese朝角落的摄像头眨眼睛了。混蛋。

不专业的混蛋。

她和Reese这么多次假装情侣，她从来没有用亲吻来维持身份。这完全没有必要，他只是想激怒她而已。

“Hello，亲爱的。” Root用上了偶尔会用在Shaw身上的低沉诱惑的声线，这真的有必要吗？Shaw默默告诉自己再也不要把Root送去做卧底了，她实在是太糟糕了。

长相无聊的中年狱警拷上Reese，说了句“这边”，便带着他们出去了。

夫妻探视房（其实应该叫家庭探视房，但是Shaw向来是有什么说什么，这个房间不是用来玩糖果乐园和飞行棋的，它是用来滚床单的）离监狱并不远。Root、Reese和那个狱警穿过草坪和大门，走到一间移动小房间的门口。无聊脸狱警拿出钥匙把门打开，然后解开Reese的手铐。

他看了Root最后一眼，裂开嘴，一掌拍在她屁股上：“狱友，好好享受。”

Root不禁往后缩了一下，显然吓了一跳。Shaw瞬间握紧了拳头。

“Finch，你有办法把那段录像发给哪个能把这家伙炒掉的人吗？”她咬着牙建议。

“当然，我来安排。”

Root和Reese走进房间，消失在视野中。

“Ms. Groves，装上摄像头后，请把它们连进网络，这样我们才能看到你们。我已经把远程接入码发到你手机里。”

“谢谢，Harry。一会儿见。”

Finch关掉监狱里的摄像头影像，屏幕上没了信号。

Shaw靠在背后的墙上，冷硬的金属贴在她背上。希望不会用太长时间，Root答应过要给她买超级大的牛排（这可能是让她乖乖呆着的手段，不过Shaw对食物贿赂从来没有抵抗力），她已经开始饿了。

第一个监视器开始有信号了，一大团棕色卷发出现在屏幕上，接着Root往后挪了挪，双眼正好盯着摄像头。

“Harold，看到我了吗？”

“是的，谢谢，Ms. Groves。”

Root站起来，从荧幕里消失了，Shaw和Finch审视着这个房间。这个房间看起来很小，他们的视野内有一张床，一个床头柜，一个衣柜。看起来更像一间旅馆小房间而不是监狱设施，除了窗户上的栏杆。

“那些是他妈的保险套吗？”

床头柜上有一盒Trojans。

“Hi, Sameen.”

Root仍然在视野外，但Shaw简直能听到她得意的笑容。

“保险套，Root？”

“又不是我带过来的。这是监狱配给。”

“天，真是考虑周全。”

“标准程序一点都不性感，Sameen。”

Shaw瞄了眼Finch，他的耳朵尖都红了。让他尴尬一下刚好，谁让他决定让Root去做卧底。

另一个摄像头装好了，Reese出现在荧幕上，正在一个看起来像是客厅的地方摆弄设备。他也把耳机带上了，Root带进来的。

“Reese，你看起来有点脏乱啊。”

“这是我的新造型，狱友酋长。”他的冷幽默逗笑了Shaw。在被带走的那段时间里，她恨想念他。

说真的，她想念他们每一个人，甚至Fusco，用一种“想念你就想念痔疮”的方式。她只是有点习惯了他的存在，就像习惯了其他人一样。她无法忍受再也不能见到他们的念头，尽管那时候她深陷在永远都要看着Greer这张丑脸的窘境中。

“Shaw，你想要哪家的牛排？”Root出现在第三个监视器视野中。

“Gallaghers小餐馆家的。”

她口水都要掉下来了。

“那个分量足够两个人了。我们要一起吃吗？算是约会？”

她看上去满脸希望。

“不行。”

她的表情立即暗淡下去，Shaw觉得有时候这太简单了。“我只是真的很饿。”她接着说，“Finch给我带的全是三明治和煎饼。还有一次他给我带了沙拉。”

“上面有肉。”

“那是沙拉，Finch。”

Root大笑起来，这次Shaw没再压抑她的微笑。

“Okay，Sameen。最后一个摄像头，我就去Gallaghers。”

“如果你再给我带一板啤酒，也许你可以跟我一起喝一罐。”如果没有一起吃东西/或者射击的话，应该不算约会。“牛排仍然不能分给你。”

Root走出视野，简直就要跳起来了。

“小心点，Shaw，搞不好她会觉得你喜欢她。”

她翻了个白眼。

“闭嘴，Reese。”

还好他有足够的明智没有提起电梯上那个吻，不像Fusco，她刚回来就揪着问“你和小疯眼发生什么事了？” 有些人得学会少管闲事。

“就快搞定了，Harry。这个的麦克风有点问题。”Root赤着脚，她一进门就把高跟鞋踢到一边去了，她正踮着脚安装门上的一个摄像头。

可她没有机会完成摄像头安装了。

门狠狠的扇在她身上，她往后跌倒在地。Shaw冲向前，就像在Finch的位置边上能比站在墙边看到更多一样。

三个拿着枪的家伙冲进了房间，为第四个满身纹身的高大男人清出一条路来，这个男人一副趾高气昂的样子就像走在云端一样。

其中一个暴徒用枪指着Root，另外两个则瞄准了Reese。

“Yo，Pinky，这个婊子不是Gutiereez家的。”

Root的手摸了摸头，她肯定在跌倒的时候撞到墙了，有点晕以至于没来得及把暴徒一号扳倒。

操。

Shaw抓起鞋子套在脚上，冲向武器柜。Heckler & Koch USP Compact, Jericho 941 F 9mm, Glock G21，还有Reese上个礼拜带回来的新冲锋枪。

“Ms. Shaw”Finch在喊她，她望向监视器。她只是恍恍惚惚听到一些Pinky和他小弟的对话，此刻她的脑子里全是Root在证券交易所的尖叫声，一遍又一遍。

Root的双手被束带捆在背后，她跪在客厅的地板上，被枪指着太阳穴。Reese就在她身旁，Shaw能看出来他正在计算自己能否打倒这四个暴徒，没有武器，双手被捆在背后。

不可能。

但这不代表他不能试一下，可是如果他试了，可能中途就会被反杀。

Pinky右手边的男人，左手臂上纹着贝蒂的高个子，起码比Reese高出3英寸，重过40磅。发型和走路的姿势说明他是个退役军人，即使没有手中的冲锋枪，他也是个非常致命的家伙。

“老板，我们要怎么对付他们？”

Pinky的声线低沉，有些人可能会认为这已接近威胁：“先不管他们。你们哪个操蛋的搞错了操蛋的时间？操蛋的Gutierrez的在哪里？”

她抓起一只手雷塞进袋子里。

Pinky把其中一个男人拖出视野，另外一个跟过去。留下贝蒂娃娃先生看着Root和Reese。

“你真是个漂亮的小家伙，是不是，小婊子？”他用手去摸Root的脸颊，被Root偏头闪过。Shaw差点以为她要咬对方的手。“你能怎么让我们开心一下呢？”

“Finch，快联系Fusco，让他和我在那里碰面。”

Finch抓住她的手肘：“Ms. Shaw，等等。”

Root的声音出现在耳机里，轻声道：“Shaw，别。我知道你在听。别过来，交给Finch和Fusco来处理。”

“绝不可能。” 她低声道。

“Ms Shaw, 拜托，请你听Ms .Groves的话。我肯定她和John能撑到Fusco警探来——”

“你在扯淡吗？”她能从他的表情看出来他和她一样担心。“Finch，他如果能有个牙刷做的刀已经是奇迹了，而她最好的武器是个操蛋的唇膏电击枪。绝不可能。”

他挡在她面前，神色紧张又坚定，说老实话，Shaw已经准备把他打倒了，因为这啰啰嗦嗦的谈话不知道要浪费多少时间。

“恐怕我不能让你这样做。如果再一次失去你，我不知道Root会做出什么事。”

愚蠢的Root的愚蠢的感情。

“Finch。” 她死死盯着他的眼睛。“我不太懂感情，但有一种我非常熟悉，愤怒。你不想让我为你演示我有多擅长愤怒吧。走开。”

停了一会儿，他让开了。“小心点，Ms. Shaw。”

她点了点头。“联络Fusco。”

说完她冲上阶梯，奔出了地铁口。

\---

Shaw花了36分钟到达监狱。她没有发慌，丝毫没有去想她开车的时候Root和Reese会发生什么。她不是个容易担心的人，不像Root。她只做一件事，计划。

她计划着到达后她要做什么，推演他们的行动和她的应对措施，找一个适合各种情况的计划。她想起在推演战术时，她和中尉一遍又一遍的演练可能发生的变数。所以当她脚踩在油门上时，心里在推演着所有的可能性。

想完了如何吧Root和Reese解救出来，她开始想要如何对付Pinky和他的朋友们，这回可不包括打膝盖了。

当她停稳在监狱停车场时，Finch在她耳机里说：“从你这向东600米的围栏上有个洞，你得从那里进入。引起监狱的戒备会让他们更危险，我觉得这帮暴徒在狱警里有内应。”

她走出车门向东奔去，冲锋枪挂在胸前，背后是她的武器袋。

“里面怎么样，Finch？”她边跑边问，她得知道他们的位置。

“Ms. Groves和那个有贝蒂纹身的男人在客厅，Pinky正在卧室审问Mr. Reese。”

很好，没死。

“审问？”

“是的，他们发现了Ms. Groves正在安装的那个摄像头。”

“该死的。”

她放慢脚步，掏出手电筒，寻找围栏上的洞。探视房大概在前方1000步，她已经能看到灯光从那扇装有栏杆的小窗户透出来。她压低手电筒，小心不让人发现。

“Fusco呢?”

手电筒的光照到一丛裸露的草坪，本应在那的铁丝网没有了。把武器袋卸下来丢到围栏的另一边。铁丝网明显被剪断了，下面还有新翻动过的土。Pinky和他的小弟们应该就是从这里进去的，既然他们能进去，她肯定没问题。

“还有大概五分钟到。我觉得你最好还是等他，Ms. Shaw。”

她趴下低着头，开始匍匐前进。

“他们可能等不了五分钟了，Finch，我不想冒这个险，你想吗？”

他没有回答，他不需要回答。

她站起身来，泥土从她裤子上掉落。她捡起地上的东西，背上武器，站在门口。

“是时候大秀一场了。”

\---

她预料到的千万种反应中，没有这种。

她还沉浸在肾上腺素和火药味中，Root沉默的愤怒真的超级破坏气氛。

如果这是以前，她现在应该在酒吧里，三杯烈酒下肚，进入愉快的微醺状态，搞不好还能找个性感的家伙打一炮来庆祝。然而她此刻却站在宾馆房间的门口，Root自她回来后就一直住在里面。

这其实不是她的主意，John也就比Root稍微含蓄一点点，他递给她一张中国餐馆的收据，背后写着地址，她明白他的意思。但她根本就没打算就此做点什么，她干嘛要关心Root在生她的气？又不是说她做错了什么，如果她们的位置调换，Root肯定也会一样。整件事解决的非常完美，号码安全，Root安全，唯一击中目标的子弹是从她枪里射出的。

她不想去回忆当时有多危险，Root差一点就被一枪打穿头。她闭上眼睛就能看到，Root跪在Pinky面前，他的手指扣在扳机上。也许这就是为什么她会站在这，Root活着，这太重要了。她的胃紧紧地缩在一起。

Root还活着，她活着而Pinky死了（她对着他开了许多枪，晚点她肯定要接受Finch一顿说教，但是管他呢，她不关心这个。）总的来说，是一次成功的任务。

可是场面得到控制后，Root就头也不回的走了，出去的路上还撞到Shaw的肩膀。

这就是为什么跟Root纠缠在一起是件愚蠢的事。Shaw没法给Root她需要的，于是她生气了，Shaw真的不是太关心这一点。比Root的感情更重要的东西多了去了，比如说她的生命，如果这也要生气的话，随她去好了。

真是一团糟，Root真是一团糟。

她低头看着手上的房间号，又抬头看了看墙上同样的号码。

她没想要来这，真的没有。

她只是不知不觉就出现在这了。

不管了。

Shaw用Finch的小工具给从前台顺来的门卡做了点改造，顺利的打开了房门。

门在她身后啪的一声关上了。

“你还欠我一份牛排。”

Root没有抬头看她。她坐在床上，两条腿蜷曲在身下，正全神贯注的盯着电脑屏幕。Shaw花了两秒钟才意识到她没有穿裤子。

真棒。

早些时候穿的短裙搭在椅背上，Shaw有点犹豫哪个更让她分心，穿着那条短裙的Root，还是只穿着衬衫和内裤的Root。

“你不应该来这。”她的声音听起来极其愤怒。“Samaritan——”

Shaw翻了个白眼。

“Samaritan可以见鬼去了。这个地方在阴影地图里，没人能找到我。我们能赶紧把事儿了结了么？。”

Root的额头皱起来了，Shaw在那一瞬间尽然觉得她很可爱，上帝啊她真的完蛋了。

“了结什么？”

Root用力合上笔记本，把它推到一边，双腿垂在床沿上。她真的应该穿条裤子什么的。

“了结你因我救了你的命而生气，你只需要接受就好。”

Root猛的抬头看着她，Shaw说不清楚她究竟是生气还是只是累了。

“我们快一点把事情解决，就能快一点回归平常，然后我才能拿到我的牛排。”

Root冷笑。“平常？我已经不知道那是什么了。”

她们现在离感情的领域只有半步之遥，如果Root看上去不是那么茫然，Shaw一定立刻转移话题离开这个危险的地雷区。她的声音毫无起伏，整个人都蜷缩在一起，Shaw从来没有见过看起来这么弱小的Root

Shaw耸耸肩。

“我们打坏人，你说一些烦人的话，我假装没注意到。就这样一直重复下去。”

Root摇了摇头，站到地板上。她走向窗边，一只手滑过玻璃，就像她正在寻找窗外的什么一样。

“平常已经死了，Shaw。在我们失去了你、把the Machine放进箱子里的时候它就已经死了。没有平常了，我没有，我们也没有。”

她停了一会儿。

“我们？Root，根本就没有什么我们。”

她保持着冷漠的音调，Root转身面对她时，她的表情没有丝毫动摇。

这不是真的，自从证劵交易所，甚至更早以前开始就有“她们”了，但是她需要一些东西来刺激Root，让她愤怒。

Root猛的看向她，愤怒在眼中燃烧。很好，这才是她习惯的状态，在拉扯中直到其中一个破碎。愤怒说明有肾上腺素在分泌，血液在血管里奔涌，就像处在一场凶猛的战斗或者棒极了的性爱中。愤怒意味着Root眼中不再有悲伤，取而代之的是Shaw自从回来就没有见到过的生机。愤怒是点燃了的悲伤，而Shaw喜欢看着东西燃烧。

“Fuck you。”

Shaw不禁露出得意的笑容。

“你想要我生气？好。”

Root开始走向她，步伐坚决看起来就向一个捕食者。Shaw没有后退，但她也没有往前走。

“五分钟而已，Sameen。你赶到和Fusco赶到之间就差5分钟。你有可能差点害自己被杀掉，你现在也有可能，他们可能就在某个地方等着你出来，就因为那该死的五分钟。”

Shaw沉着脸。

“你被一群愤怒的暴徒捆起来了，我能做什么？捻手指，还是玩点填字游戏或者织个毛衣等着其他人来解决？”

Root没有片刻犹豫。

“是。”

“我他妈为什么要这么做？”

那些画面毫无预警的出现在她脑海里。几个月前Root在电梯里尖叫，今晚Root被枪顶着头。在Martine给她的照片里，Root残破的身体毫无生命迹象，不同的角度，毫无生气的空洞的双眼。

“因为我需要你这么做！”

这是Root今晚第一次提高声线，她们现在离的很近，她的心脏在胸腔里剧烈的跳动着。

"我告诉过你，Root，我不可能永远待在那。”

Root摇头。

“你表现的好像你的生命无关紧要。也许你真的不在乎，可是我在乎。”

“你到底他妈的想说什么，Root？”

Root的愤怒抽离的速度和它来得一样快。

“你不应该出现在那里，那天。”她不用问就知道她在说哪天。一个吻，子弹，还有尖叫，这些Shaw无论怎么努力都忘不掉的景象。Root好像重新体验过上千次一样，搞不好真的是这样。

“然后会怎样？你们都会死，就剩下我和Bear来拯救世界，整个世界都完蛋了。”

Root又向前走了一步，两人已近到可以感觉到对方的呼吸。Shaw不知道这种感觉是溺水，还是重新呼吸到了空气。

“那你就应该让我来按那个按钮。我才是那个应该——”

“收起你那副殉道者的破理论，Root，我绝不可能让这种事发生。”

这一刻，她极其需要让Root知道这点，知道她不可能坐着看她的人处在危险之中。她需要她接受。

Shaw从来不懂普通人关心别人的方式，她的关心不是温暖，快乐，充满爱，她的关心伴随着死亡，暴力，愤怒和保护欲。

这（她）从来没有让任何一个人满足过。

“为什么？”

可是也许Root不一样。

“哦，去他妈的。”

吻Root就像给出一个非常漂亮的直拳。对方在毫无防备下被击中，肾上腺素涌入血液，多到你想再来一遍，再来一遍，永远停不下来。

Root愣了一秒，双手僵在两侧。Shaw努力的抑制脑海中电梯里的尖叫声。这次和上次不一样，这次不是终结。

（但她知道她们终要面对终结，但是今晚她可以假装她们可以持续下去，她甚至想要这样。）

Root的手首先有反应，抓着Shaw背心的肩带将她拉向她，直到Shaw能感觉到她皮肤散发出来的热量。然后Root的嘴开始移动，她们间只剩下撕咬的唇齿，和纠缠的舌。这比上一次好多了。

这一次没有死亡的威胁，Reese、Finch和Fusco不在身边，而Root正在回吻她，她跟她想像的一样是个很擅长接吻的人。也不是说她经常想像这点，只是足够于形成观点而已。

这太糟糕了，但是她正咬着Root的下唇，实在是没时间去想这个。

Root用力向后扯她的头发，用力到两人的嘴唇分开，Shaw的身体立刻有了反应，燥热而迅速。

“床。”这基本上可以算做一个命令，但是Root一点都不介意，她又露出那个愚蠢的自命不凡的笑容，向床的方向后退。

好吧。两个人倒是可以玩一玩这个游戏。

Shaw伸手把她推向床，对方笑着倒在床上，发出一声轻哼。她跟着她走到床沿边，脱下自己的上衣后伸手去解裤子。Root的手落在她的手上，黑色指甲刮擦着她的手背，边将她向后推。Root坐在床上抬头看向她，裸露的双腿还悬在床沿，她的双眼，散发着情欲，直直的看着她。

Shaw无法忍受她眼神里的情意，连忙看向别处。

Root解开Shaw的裤子，褪到膝下，动作慢到让Shaw有点不适。她迅速把裤子踢到脚下，一把将Root推到在床上。Shaw跪坐在她腰的两侧，俯身下去。

她继续吻她，一只手伸进Root的衬衫，将布料往上推直到胸部裸露在空气中，细腻的皮肤瞬间泛起一层鸡皮疙瘩。Shaw捏了捏她的ru头，Root立即抬起臀部想要更多触碰，Shaw得意的弯起嘴角。

她想慢慢来，调戏Root直到她求饶或者想要自己动手，可是这不是为了调戏和玩弄，这种事“我很开心你没有死”式的上床（她们在过去的几个月中那么多次接近死亡，她无法把捆着的Root被枪顶住头的画面从自己脑海里驱散），这一类性爱需要猛烈、快速和满足。

也许以后会有别种类型的上床，也许不会有。如果此刻，她能用Root在她身下颤抖的画面来替换她脑海中的那些，如果她能用Root因膝盖顶住中心发出的呻吟来驱逐不断回荡在耳中的尖叫声，这就够了。

“内裤。”她咕哝着，Root抬起臀部，Shaw把内裤扯下来。

Shaw手往下伸时，Root阻止了她，眼睛上下将她扫了一遍。“在这件事里，我不是唯一一个需要裸着的人。”

Shaw翻了个白眼，反手解开bra。Root猛的把bra从她身上扯下来，如果她的眼神不是那么忧郁、触碰不是那么绝望的话，Shaw可能会有点想笑。她们都迫切地需要这个，她想，用来确定她们都还活着，就在这里，就在此刻。她俯下身去亲吻Root的脖子，牙齿在她跳动的脉搏上刮擦。

活着，活着，活着。

她不能给Root很多，至少她可以给她这个。

所以当Root的手找到她时，她没有推开，虽然这与她设想的不同，虽然她想先让Root在她手上绽放。但她仍由Root触摸自己，黑色指甲在细腻的皮肤上留下痕迹，手指进入身体的那一刻她倒吸了口凉气。

她跟随着Root抽cha的节奏，既想找回控制力，同时又想彻底放弃。

她到的时候，猛烈和快速。她闭上了双眼，因为Root正在看着她，这太让人无法承受。

她从Root身上滚下来，平复着呼吸。

恢复没用多久时间，她重新爬到Root身上，用她的手指，牙齿和舌头，使出浑身解数来取悦身下的人。

每一次舌尖的弹动都是一阵震颤，每一次唇齿的撕咬都是一句呻吟，每一次手指的抽插都是一声啜泣。

Shaw不断的索取、索取、索取，也许某一天这一切都会结束，她所拥有的只有她今天索取的东西，Root的碎片，她的碎片，还有这些回忆。

Root在她身下颤抖，碎裂，Shaw笑了。

之后，她们并排躺在床上，却没有挨着对方。

Shaw不知道此刻她的感觉是满足还是空虚。

“我去给我们买点吃的。” Root从床上起身，开始穿衣服。

饥饿，她的感觉是饥饿。

“牛排？”

如果这听起来太热情，也许是因为她的身体还游弋在胺多酚之类的破玩意中。

Root看着她，往上翻了翻眼珠。

“当然，Sameen。”

Root的喜悦之情溢于言表，这让她心抽紧了一小下。

“我们之间不会有什么好结果。”

她说这话不是为了伤害Root， 其实她不想这样说，但是她需要Root明白，让Root能睁大双眼走进这段混乱的关系中，弄清楚Shaw能做什么。

Root扣好裤子。

“我知道。”

Shaw想着她是不是真的知道，她们会给对方造成多大的伤害。

“我是认真的，Root，我会毁了你。”

Root笑得像是心早就已经碎了一样，Shaw希望她可以阻止，她真的希望，可她也知道这无法避免。

“那就毁了吧。”

Root轻轻的关上门走出去。

FIN


End file.
